


Great Minds

by yukiscorpio



Category: The Last Remnant
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiscorpio/pseuds/yukiscorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HBD RYNN I HOPE I GOT THE DATE RIGHT. THOUGH I'M POSTING A FEW HOURS EARLY FOR LOGISTICAL REASONS.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Great Minds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rynnae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rynnae).



> HBD RYNN I HOPE I GOT THE DATE RIGHT. THOUGH I'M POSTING A FEW HOURS EARLY FOR LOGISTICAL REASONS.

David had been gone for well over a week.

That in itself was not unexpected - he was still the acting chairman of the Congress and that meant a lot of work - but Rush hadn't gone with him this time, which was a bit unusual. Pagus, who had also stayed behind in Athlum to take care of things while the lord was away, kept prodding and prodding, hoping to find out if something was the matter, but nope, nothing was wrong.

Rush just wanted to prove a point, that he and David weren't actually joined at the hip. And sure, always being together was nice, but so was having time to himself. Rush got some studying done, for one, memorising pages upon pages of shards formulae so that he wouldn't be an embarrassment on the battlefield. He'd only learned the theory not that long ago and for some reason everyone had expected him to be a whizkid at it when in fact it was a miracle he could get an Earthbind together without getting his own face blown off.

It wasn't that Rush wasn't allowed to take time to learn stuff when David was around, of course, even though David had actually been pretty merciless with the amount of work he handed Rush. The whole business with the Conqueror meant it took them a while to get the ball rolling, and David was getting impatient. Transitioning into an independent country involved a lot of things; while others were knee-deep in paperwork, Rush had been moving troops to places that used to be kept monster-free by Celapaleis's army, for example. 

But hey, if David was going to get antsy about anything, then let it be Athlum's independence. Rush was more than happy to help him out. Besides, David being twitchy was actually kind of cute, Rush couldn't say no to him.

So work took up most of the days. And when they weren't working, Rush couldn't study because... David was really distracting. Sometimes they would chat the hours away, sometimes they wouldn't let each other sleep until they were totally exhausted in bed. And sometimes Rush would just sit and watch David do stuff, because dammit, David was so pretty. It didn't help that he knew he was pretty and liked to keep his shirt off when they were in private... wait no, that was Rush's own fault, he'd convinced David to do that.

Anyway. David wasn't around, so Rush got a few things done. On top of learning things, he also made some enquiries and spent a load of money. Rush had asked his parents by mail and they okay-ed it with this weird look on their faces, forever immortalised on a visistone. Hopefully David wouldn't mind when he found out. Rush was sure it was going to be fine. Well, kind of sure. Maybe.

Now that everything was done, though, and David still wasn't back, it was Rush's turn to be restless. By the time David and his retinue returned nearly two weeks later, Rush was pretty much ready to either go out to find him or chicken out and run home to Eulam.

Despite being restless and nervous, for a couple of days Rush stayed out of the way anyway, since there must be lots of things David had to sort out straight after Congress. And on his first day back, David worked so late into the night that Rush was already asleep when he came to bed, muttering an apology when Rush roused just enough to throw an arm around him.

The second day was better, David actually stopped for long enough for them to have lunch together, and was back in his room just a mark after midnight. As he went to wash, Rush fussed about a bit, putting the ring he'd commissioned into his pocket.

Right. He was going to do this. No running away.

He swallowed hard when David came out from the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel, black pyjama bottoms loose around his hips. Oh God. Would David really say yes? Was this too soon? Were they too young?

"Rush?"

"Yeah?" Rush looked up. David was crossing the room towards him, bare feet walking on the painted floor tiles.

"Pagus told me you've completed the troops assignment and fixed the teleporter issue. Thank you."

Standing up from where he was crouching on the floor next to his bag, Rush stuffed his hands inside his pockets, feeling for the ring. Should he have a box to go with it? David wouldn't care, right? "Just doing my bit."

David smiled now, the corners of his eyes crinkling up as he did so. It seemed like there was more he was going to say before he deemed the words unnecessary. Rush stared down at his feet as David moved away again, presumably to put his towel back. Should he ask him now? Wait a little longer until David was sitting down and properly relaxed?

Now. Now! "Dave - "

Rush's words, if he even had them to begin with, vanished as his gaze settled on David again, who was turned away from him. There was something on David's back - was that a... tattoo? A tattoo of...

"Oh my God." Rush went over to take a closer look. It was very definitely a tattoo - the skin around the design was still red. It spread across his shoulder blades, taking up most of his upper back and extending up to the nape of his neck. Only black ink was used, and the design itself was an elaborate version of something familiar to Rush.

"Dave..."

It was a ramskull, the same as the one on Rush's battle jacket. It was the Sykes's family crest.

David didn't move, half-turning his head to glance at Rush briefly before lowering his eyes. Watching the tattoo ripple with each tiny movement of the muscles, Rush raised his hand, fingers hovering over the ink, wanting to check that this was real but not quite daring to touch it.

"When did this happen? Did you just get this done? When you were at Congress? Does it hurt?"

"Over the past two weeks, yes. I had a session approximately every other evening. It tingles now, but doesn't hurt - being able to self-administer healing mystic arts is quite useful. Rush, I..." David was using his softer voice. A blush crept up his face as he stole another look at Rush, then he finally turned around. "I hope I'm not presuming too much... I did seek permission from your parents first and - "

"Wait. Hold on."

"Rush?"

David Nassau, Lord of Athlum and acting chairman of the Congress, went and got Rush's family crest tattooed onto himself.

Holy mother of God.

No wonder Rush's mum and dad had sounded so weird in their visistone reply. David had talked to them before he did. About... about...

Rush looked down. One of David's hands was inside a pocket, just like his was - they were thinking of the same thing. A grin tugged at Rush's mouth before he could help it; his heart was jumping out of his chest, he felt so gleeful he could die.

Right. Awesome. But he wasn't going to let David go first. He was going to do the asking.

"So, you see, I got this ring here." He got out the item from his pocket, and took David's left hand. "And your hand, well I say it could do with an accessory. What do you think?"

The way David's face changed, lips parting in surprise, his grey eyes widening, pupils dilating, this was just... wow. He looked incredible. The tiniest frown appeared between his brows as he...

Rush couldn't believe his eyes. "Dave," he whispered, not quite knowing what else to do. It could just be the light but David's eyes were starting to look glossy, somehow.

After a long moment, David drew a breath through his lips. "I think my finger is very bare and forlorn, and could do with a bit of decoration... yes."

Yes!

His own hand shaking, Rush put the ring on David's finger, the buzz in his head so strong he could barely see what he was doing. He knew it. He knew David would say yes. They were thinking about the same thing, even - David had also got a ring ready for him, a ring which he was putting onto Rush's finger now and it was a perfect fit.

"This is - "

"Ace?" David interrupted, finishing the sentence for Rush. Rush didn't know if he wanted to laugh or shout or start dancing, but he threw his arms around David first anyway. Whatever he decided to do, he wanted to do it with David in his arms.

"Rush."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. Thank you so much." David returned the embrace, squeezing tight.

There was raw emotion in voice of the one who had near-perfect emotional control. Rush started. "You didn't seriously think I might say no to you, right?"

"I... I honestly was not sure."

How silly. "But you went and got a massive tattoo anyway?"

"Well, being turned down would not have changed my love for you. I don't think you grasp how much you mean to me or how much joy you've brought to my life. Even if you chose not to share your life with me, I would have continued to love you regardless."

That was... damn, now Rush felt as though he might tear up too. "Man, don't get all sappy on me, it's really embarrassing! And don't start crying or I'm gonna tell everyone!"

"How demanding."

Rush chuckled. "Deal with it." He had sworn to himself he'd never make David cry again, but he hadn't considered tears of joy - he'd never have thought that David would react this way.

"It is just that... I almost lost you in the Sacred Lands, and now - "

This was enough. Rush pulled away a little so that they could meet each other's eyes. "That was a year ago."

Light swirled in David's eyes, moist with unshed tears. "I still think about it, sometimes."

"Don't," said Rush, and when David was about to protest, he kissed him quickly. "Shush, you're ruining the moment.

There was barely time for David to smile before Rush kissed him again, this time full on the mouth, one hand making its way up, fingers weaving into the blond hair. Perhaps two weeks weren't really that long, but damn, this had been the longest they had been apart since the day they knew each other, and David had just said yes and was wearing his ring. Rush wanted to take him to bed right now.

Lips parted, tongues mingled, and Rush felt himself being pushed even before he made a move towards the bed. His shirt was lifted over his head and dropped to the floor, David's nimble fingers making quick work of Rush's belt as well. When the back of his legs hit the bed, however, Rush was the one who pushed, somewhat forcefully, David down onto the mattress and then climbed on top of him, wasting no time to kiss him again.

Their bodies pressed flush together, Rush could feel their hearts thumping, David's a little faster than his own. Hmm. He wondered.

Dipping his head, Rush began to kiss David's neck and jaw, paying particular attention to the spot just below the ear.

"How was Congress?"

He could feel David breathing out deeply, relieved or perhaps just relaxing into things. "Taxing," he murmured, hands sliding under the waistband of Rush's trousers.

Rush'd thought so. "A bit, or very?"

He thought he could hear David swallow. "I..."

"Like last time? A bit less? Bit... more?"

"Y-yes. Like... like last time. Please, if that is all right."

"Sure it is, if you promise you'll tell me if you don't like something."

David nodded, so Rush pulled back a little, running his hands down David's well-muscled chest to get to the trousers. Tugging the drawstring loose, he pulled the clothing off, his eyes pausing on the ring on his own finger for a moment, the sight making him grin again. He really was the luckiest guy in the world.

But now wasn't the time to get distracted. Rush felt the trousers in his hands - the cotton fabric was thin and soft, flimsy, even. This should do.

He shuffled upwards again, and David was already raising his arms above his head in preparation, allowing Rush to wrap the fabric around the wrists several times - not very tightly, but enough to suggest restricted movement.

At the start, Rush had no idea that this was something David might want. To be honest he didn't know if this could be described as a kink, or if David was submissive, and he didn't want to analyse it too hard - what Rush understood was that to be where he was now, David had to have an iron grip on a lot of things, including his own emotions. And once in a while David wanted to not have to think, to hand control over to someone he trusted. It took a long time because David didn't want to ask for it, worried that it was just too weird, but Rush finally figured it out. And Rush didn't mind - if this was what David wanted then it was fine by him. Nothing was hotter than a happy, excited partner.

Like right now, Rush's calloused hands couldn't quite feel them, but he could see the goosebumps on David's skin. He watched as David's teeth grazed his lower lip, as the flesh between those amazing legs begin to stir just from the promise of pleasure. Goddamn. He loved it when David was fierce and wild and tumbling him into bed, but he loved this David too, passive and trusting and...

And already needy, gasping when Rush bent down to kiss him, starting with the inside of an ankle and making his way up. He stretched his legs, spreading them so that Rush could nibble at the inside of his thighs, Rush's name falling from his lips like a sigh.

Rush went up further, placing a quick kiss on David's cock before moving towards the abdomen, where muscles quivered at Rush's touch. Then he kissed the chest, paying attention near the sides where he knew David was sensitive, a hand reaching down to stroke promisingly at David's hip all the while. It felt as though David was trying to hold himself still, trying not to writhe.

After a brief pause, Rush decided to straddle David across his hips, and bend down, just enough for their lips to brush.

"Kiss me."

And David tried, pushing hard with his shoulders despite his arms, neck straining just so that he could kiss Rush, who pulled back a little just to admire the sight: arms still bound, muscles taut, golden hair tumbling in every direction, and the blush on his face was darkening and spreading towards his neck. God, Rush was so turned on right now.

He took pity on David after a moment and bent down to close the distance between them, his hands working on the rest of his own clothes as they kissed, clumsily pulling them off and tossing them aside. There had barely been any contact but all the visuals - damn, even just the way David moaned into his mouth - were enough to make him hard.

He wasn't sure what to do next, but the way David's gaze flicked towards his cock gave him an idea. He sat up, knees still either side of David, and shuffled himself towards David's chest, until the tip of his flesh touched David's lips, which parted without being prompted.

Oh yes. _Oh yes._

With the way he was lying down, it was difficult for David to move his head much, so Rush wove his fingers into the blond hair and guided him. David's mouth was hot and moist and he sucked _so good_ , as if he was tasting the best candy, licking and sucking the best he could despite having no control over the pace. Sensations welled up and then sparked like the most incredible mystic spell, travelling up Rush's cock and spreading everywhere, making even his spine tingle.

Very soon that was getting too good and Rush had to stop before David lost the chance of getting any action. His hands letting go, he brushed the hair away from David's eyes. "You okay?"

David adjusted his throat by swallowing, and smiled, his eyes glazed with lust. Rush thought they should have some more foreplay, but that look just... no, he couldn't do slow right now.

"Turn over. On your knees."

David shifted, awkwardly because of his arms, until he was on his knees and elbows, no questions asked. Rush located the bottle of oil kept beside the bed, but left it alone for now as he settled behind David, a hand going to stroke the cock he had neglected all this time.

The reaction was immediate. David nearly jumped, the ramskull tattoo on his back jolting too, then he was moaning again as Rush pumped him to full hardness. At the same time Rush let the oil dribble onto his cock, spreading it and stroking himself with his other hand to make sure it was slick.

Then they were both ready and Rush pushed in and _oh god oh god so tight oh god_ and David was goddamn _squeezing_ him and Rush hadn't been planning to go slow to start with and now he really wasn't going to.

His firm grip on David's hips was the only warning, but David clearly knew what was coming, and actively encouraged it. When Rush began to move, he moaned in response, whispering words so lewd anyone would be shocked the marquis knew them at all.

Rush thrust hard, and it felt _so ace_ , and David pushed back against him, showing him how much he liked this too.

His head dipped, on his elbows and knees, David was trembling, rocking each time Rush pounded into him. "Rush..."

"Hmm?"

"So good..."

Just as he said that, Rush slowed his pace, then stopped altogether. Breathing hard, David lifted his head, obviously confused, but Rush just had an idea. He unwrapped David's wrists, grabbed them and pulled them back, so that David was still bent forward and on his knees, held up in cantilever by Rush.

Rush pushed again, getting even deeper inside now, and David let out a sound that was like choking, only to be followed by a long, wanton moan. His knees shaking and his head tossed back, David moved himself to Rush's rhythm, grinding hard.

"Rush... like that... more please..."

With each push of the hips, David lunged forward, barely able to balance. If his arms or shoulders were hurting from this he showed no sign, making only encouraging sounds as Rush carried on, the heat and friction making him almost dizzy. Holy crap he could get so deep like this, and apparently this wasn't too much, he hadn't gone too far; David seemed to be loving it which just made everything infinitely hotter.

"Are you... okay..."

Another pull, and push, and Rush nearly lost his grip. David cried out again.

"Not for much longer. I... I need..."

Right, they shouldn't stay like this too long anyway. Rush let go all of a sudden, and David collapsed forwards, only to have his arms seized by Rush again, this time pinned to pillow either side of his head. "Don't move," Rush told him, and David turned his head to the side so that he could breathe, and nodded.

Lying on top of David, Rush kept David's hands in his, elbows slightly bent to give himself enough room to move as he pushed his cock inside again. He was nearing his limit now, and so was David, both wanting even more but unable to handle it. David lay there, taking it, unable to move, his cock pressed against the bed, rubbing against the sheets. And he moaned and whimpered and finally climaxed crying Rush's name, trembling with release as Rush continued to thrust, now slowly and deeply until it all became too much and he came, _Dave oh my god oh my god_ , his face buried in David's back, on the new tattoo, every muscle in his body taut and shuddering from pleasure, his hands squeezing David's so hard they might need some healing arts later.

Exhausted, it took Rush some time to lift his face, and look to the left - he was still clutching at David's hand. His hand, wearing David's ring on a finger, holding David's hand, with the ring he'd picked on a finger.

Again, holy mother of god.

And he was still inside him. Almost gingerly he pulled out, settling himself beside David, suddenly worried about having gone overboard despite David's enthusiasm.

"Dave, are you..." He turned, lying on his side.

"Yes?"

"Was that okay? Too much?"

"It was," David coughed to clear his throat, his head still half sunk into the pillow. His face was still flushed, his eyes glazed, "exactly what I needed."

What a relief. Feeling an arm snake behind his head, Rush grinned and allowed David to pull him closer for a kiss, his own hand reaching for David's once more, feeling for the ring on the finger. David let go of him and smirked.

"You are fortunate that I am now too drained to be emotional again." He yawned - elegantly, of course, as if he was capable of doing anything otherwise. Rush felt a pressure brew between his eyes and nose, and he was yawning as well before he knew it.

"Trust me, I'm still trying to believe this. And the fact that you've got my family crest on your back!" said Rush, feeling a bit weirded-out by the coincidences. "Cos, you know, I kinda wanna get Valeria Heart put on mine."

That made David, who was struggling to stay alert, wake up a little. "You don't have to - "

"Seriously, I've been thinking about it for a while. I even got the artwork they used to put on the back of your jacket. It's just that... the Valeria Heart is yours and I didn't want to just assume that was okay."

"Is that true?"

"Come on, you know I don't lie." Well, that wasn't entirely true; Rush used to lie by omission, but not anymore.

Slowly, David blinked, and Rush took the time to admire his long lashes.

"I think there will be no greater honour than seeing the image of Valeria Heart on your body... apart from the fact that you have just granted me your hand."

Ha, Rush knew it. He knew this was going to come up at some point. He shook his head. "Uh-uh."

"Uh-uh?"

"I think you'll find that _I_ did the proposing."

He watched as the gears in David's head turned and realisation dawned.

"Ah. So I gave you my hand."

"Yup."

David thought about this again. He turned onto his side, put an arm over Rush, yawning once more as his eyes slid shut. "Then I was wrong earlier. This is an even greater honour."

If Rush thought about this properly, he was probably going to cry the way David nearly did before. But they were tired and it was time to sleep and everything felt perfect right now. "You need to stop saying these schmoopy things, it's embarrassing."

"'Schmoopy'... expanding my vocabulary again, I see..."

"Always..."

"I forgot about the other one... the surprised one..."

"'Cowabunga'?"

David pressed his face into the crook of Rush's neck.

"Cowabunga, we are going to be married... this is absolutely mint..."

Rush had to suppress his giggles, because he knew David was falling asleep, and it was a rest really well-earned.

But David was right, as usual.

Rush leaned into David's embrace, letting their legs tangle.

This was absolutely mint.


End file.
